1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash bags and more particularly pertains to a new animal and rodent repelling garbage bag for repelling animals from a garbage bag and the contents thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash bags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,496; U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,112; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,393; U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,785; and U.S. Pat. Des. 330,852.
In these respects, the animal and rodent repelling garbage bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repelling animals from a garbage bag and the contents thereof.